1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an energy degrader that attenuates the energy of a charged particle beam, and a charged particle beam irradiation system equipped therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known facilities that irradiate a patient with a charged particle beam, such as a proton beam, to perform cancer treatment. These types of facilities include a cyclotron (accelerator) that accelerates ions (charged particles) generated by an ion source, a transportation line that transports the charged particles accelerated by the cyclotron, and a rotatable irradiation device (rotating gantry) that irradiates a patient with a charged particle beam from arbitrary directions.
A degrader in which a beam absorber (attenuating material) is inserted into a beam line (transportation line) to attenuate beam energy is disclosed in a technique described in the related art.